


Nerd

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is a nerd. Derek's okay with it.





	Nerd

Stiles was a nerd. There was no way around it. No matter how many times he insisted he was on the lacrosse team or that he didn’t have a curfew because his dad wasn’t home often, Stiles would always be a massive nerd. Luckily Derek thought it was pretty cute.

 

Stiles sat on Derek’s bed, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and was passing the time by watching an animal documentary. Derek was currently working on some homework, the sound of various animals and David Attenborough’s surprisingly calming voice floating around his room.

Stiles suddenly leaned his body over the bowl on popcorn in his lap, his eyes wide and frightened. He stuffed his face with another of food, a small whimper escaping for he did, and watched with flickering eyes.

“No,” Stiles whispered. “No!” He suddenly cried as he fell backwards against Derek’s pillows, whining loudly to himself. “Stanley, why?”

Derek stood up from his desk and sat on the bed. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Stanley,” Stiles cried, pointing in the general area of the laptop.

Derek checked the screen and saw the fly covered body of what he assumed used to be Stanley. Shaking his head fondly, Derek took hold of Stiles’ hands and pulled him back up.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Stiles sniffled and nodded.

“Are you lying?” Derek asked.

Stiles sniffled and nodded. Again.

Derek smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “You are such a loser.” He said before pulling him into a hug.

 

Stiles skidded to a stop in front of his dresser and began quickly raiding the top draw for a pair of underpants. He wiggled his towel covered bottom in Derek’s direction, winking when he laughed under his breath.

Stiles pulled a pair of boxer briefs from his draw with a flourish and dropped them on the bed.

Derek looked down at the pants on the bed and raised his eyebrow. “Are you serious?” He said as he nodded down at the bright underwear in front of him, designed to look like _Spiderman’s_ suit.

Stiles looked at them and shrugged. “What?” He asked, seemingly not understanding Derek’s concern.

“You know,” Derek said slowly. “You could wear grown up underwear for once.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out. “There is nothing wrong with my _Spiderman_ pants.”

“If the words ‘ _Spiderman_ ’ and ‘pants’ are next together, then there is something wrong.” Derek argued, laughing at the appalled look Stiles was giving him.

“You love my _Spiderman_ pants,” Stiles said. “I wore them the first time you slept over and you told me they were sexy.”

“No, I said _you_ were sexy,” Derek said. “Not your pants. In fact, I was very determined to get you out of your pants.”

Stiles laughed. “You think I’m sexy.”

 

Stiles dumped the large pile of comic books on Derek’s desk and sat down, pulling the blanket he had stolen from Derek’s bed over his shoulders and shuffling slightly until he was comfortable. He took the first comic from the top and opened it to the first page, suddenly immersed into the life of whatever superhero he was reading about today.

This was pretty common. Every Sunday, wherever they were, Stiles would pick a pile of his comics to read all day. From _Batman,_ to _Young Avengers_ , to _Hellboy_. Stiles would read anything. All. Day.

“Babe,” Derek asked as he leaned over Stiles slightly and smiled down at him. “You want to take a quick walk with me? Mum needs me to go to the shop.”

“Nah,” Stiles said. “I’m good. Grab me snacks though, ‘kay?”

Derek rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why he kept trying.

 

Stiles’ alarm began blaring through the darkened bedroom at two o’clock in the morning.

Derek’s eyes flew open as he sat up, the blanket falling off him as he looked around the room in confusion. He glared down at Stiles, his eyes blurry and his hair sticking up in every direction. “Why?” He asked desperately as Stiles stretched his arms over his head, already bright eyed and bushy tailed (not literally, of course).

“There’s a stream I _need_ to watch, but to see it real time I have to be ready by three.” Stiles said. “This way I can shower and grab some food before the real event begins. Oh! Do you want to stay up and watch it with me?”

“No.” Derek said before falling back down against the mattress and considered smothering himself with a pillow.

Damn gaming streams are ruining his rem cycle.

 

Derek placed the card onto the table and waited while Stiles read over the inside. He watched as the other boy began to happily shift in his seat and grin widely.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked as he looked up at Derek with bright eyes. “I get to meet Brandon Sanderson?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “We going to have to drive a couple of towns over, but yes. You get to meet them.”

Stiles whooped loudly and threw his arms around Derek’s neck, kissing him suddenly. “I love you.” He smiled when he pulled away.

“I love you, too,” Derek said. “You massive nerd.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. If you have the time please leave me a comment telling me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
